the consequences of stupidity
by cherrytree1512
Summary: one really dumb kid desides to trashtalk about the legend of zelda game. the result are... you'll see!
1. Chapter 1

Cadence stared blankly at the TV. The TV was so boring! Everything was so idiotic. Currently she was watching an old, bald man rubbing disgusting looking goop into his baldness. Cadence flipped the channel.

It was an old fat woman eating a donut. The powder was all over her face, she looked repulsive! Cadence was never eating a donut again.

"Oh boy, nothing to do!" She sighed and turned off the TV before she got sick.

To her everything was either disgusting or inhumane so she hardly ever ate anything. That would explain her appearance. She was tall and very thin. She wasn't ugly…just creepy looking. Her skin was so white, she was almost transparent from the lack of exposure to the sun (she never went outside unless her best friend made her by force), nutrients (she hardly ever ate, duh, what do you think??), and basically lack of life. She was dead!! At least she looked dead, I mean, what would you think if you saw a girl with transparently white skin, lifeless eyes and creepy looking straight long black hair?

I know exactly what I would think.

"GHOST!!!"

Then I'd scream and run around senselessly bumping into walls. In fact that's exactly what everyone did.

When Cadence was born the doctor actually thought she was dead. Nothing much has changed since then.

Because of the way she looked, not many people got to really know her (they were to busy hiding in their closets). But one kid was brave enough (or stupid enough) to actually stick around long enough to find that when poked with a stick she could in fact move (Yay, she lives… wait a minute… oh no, she's a zombie ruuuuunnnnnn!!!!!). His name was Caleb.

Caleb was 15 years old. He had sort of short dark drown/reddish hair usually put up into a tiny mohawky thingy and blue-green (turquoise I guess) liquid eyes. He was very, very, very, very, very good looking!

Cadence liked him very much. He understood her…to some degree (more than most but less than she would like). He always paid attention when others tried their best to avoid looking at her or being in the same room as her if possible. She wasn't exactly the nicest person. But no matter how creepy, mean, unapproachable or invisible (in the literal tem) she was, he never forgot about her (yeah right! he can't even remember his own name!).

Speaking of forgetfulness, Cadence also happened to forget that today was Caleb's birthday. Caleb was now 16 years old! Exactly 7 months older than Cadence.

As she sat there it gradually entered into her train of thoughts (and trust me we do NOT want to go there) that she did indeed have something to do.

"Oh SHIT!!!!" Cadence jumped up from the couch (wow, she can jump)

"That's right, today's Caleb's birthday! Aw man, I forgot to get him a present!"

Cadence stood there for a moment wondering what she could possibly do. She was broke at the moment and her dad absolutely despised Caleb so she'd get no help from him. So she decided to look around the house and wrap up the first thing she found that she thought he would like.

She scurried to her room and started her hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, thanks for the suggestions. I'll try to not include too many of my thoughts but I find that extremely hard to do, that's just the way I write.

* * *

Caleb stared anxiously out the window. Even the slightest movement caused him to jump, and it's not because of what you're probably thinking. He was not just impatient for someone to come over for his birthday which nobody did; his own parents didn't even remember. No, he was anxiously staring out the window because someone had just called him and said some really, really creepy things that shouldn't be said out loud.

Eventually when everything went silent and still, Caleb slipped off into restless filled with nightmares of creepy old men.

Cadence sat in the car next to her dad trying her very hardest to avoid eye contact. They were having one of those awkward silences.

"Hmm," he gave an exaggerated sigh.

"What?" She snapped, she had been expecting this.

"Well... you know I don't like that boy, why do you insist on seeing him?"

"because dad, he's hot, stupid and has a big room with cool stuff in it... like a big bed." cadence decided to pay on her dads nerves a bit,

"Big enough for two...maybe even three." She smirked.

silence

"You know...to 'play' in."

The car gave a sudden violent jolt and swerved to the wrong side of the road and almost hit a tree.

He managed to regain control of the car and started fuming.

"What the heck do you do at his house? I knew it, I knew I couldn't trust hi with my beautiful little girl!"

A nearby bird crashed into a stop sigh. It fell over on top of a car which tried to avoid it and collided with a gasoline truck. The gas leaked and everything exploded. All because of what cadence's dad said. You have to be careful with what you say.

Meanwhile Cadence and her dad had driven away wondering what was causing all the commotion. In fact, they had now made it to Caleb's house.

Cadence grabbed her things and started for the door. She gave a knock. No one answered. Everything was silent. Well, that is except for her dad sitting in the car growling.

She knocked again.

Silence.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Is anybody home?" She was getting impatient, something she did often and easily.

"Alright, suit your self," She decided that she didn't much like waiting outside so she let herself in. She kicked down the door.

Caleb was in the middle of his seemingly never ending nightmare when he was awoken with a terrified scream.

"Don't hurt me! The safe's behind the ugly painting, just please don't touch me!" Caleb started to whimper pathetically while trying unsuccessfully to fit under his bed. Meanwhile, cadence had walked into the room and watched with amusement.

"Boo!"

"Ahhhh!" cadence got what she was looking for. She loved hearing people scream!

"Ha ha ha, don't worry it's just me!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Caleb, in his stupidity, had forgotten all about her. so much for him being a great friend that never forgot!

He started running around aimlessly; mostly into walls (I told you so).

"God, you are so retarded!" cadence grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Remember me, I'm your best friend, my name is Cadence." She pronounced each syllable clearly so that his stupid brain could process the info. Caleb still had to think for a while.

"Oh yeah...um... I knew that...I think..."

"You think? What a miracle!" She rolled her eyes and dumped her things on his bed.

"Here I got you a present. I..." She was cut off.

"Ooooh! yay, a present!" He snatched the small box from her hand and started tearing at the wrapping paper.

"What is it? Oh, I can't stand the excitement!"

"You're such an idiot, open it and you'll see you twit!" Sometimes she wondered whether he even had a brain.

He stripped off the wrapping paper like an exited little child at Christmas and threw it on the floor. Then he stared at the box that he had uncovered stupidly.

"What is this?"

"Turn it over." She rolled her eyes again.

"Oh yeah..." He flipped it over and continued to stare in the same manner as before.

"...um, what is it?"

"You're unbelievable! It's a video game!"

"Oh yeah, so um, what do I do with it?"

"What do you mean 'what do I do with it', you play it!" Cadence snatched the video game from his hands and popped it into the gamecube.

"Now sit and watch the master at work." She took a seat and motioned for him to take the one next to her.

The game of course was the legend of Zelda the collector's addition (all the 3D legend of Zelda games including twilight princess).

"So were do we start?" Asked Caleb, still exited.

"I guess the best place to start would have to be the beginning." They started with the ocarina of time.

They played for a long time and got really far in the game. they were currently at the first actual temple after collecting all the stones.

"Wow, this game is a piece of cake!" Caleb was getting kind of bored.

"Don't say that, the first time I played, I thought it was very hard. You have no right to get it faster than I do; I'm supposed to be the smart one!" Cadence hated the idea of being beat at something by Caleb.

"That's why I'm better at this game; it's so easy you don't really need to use your brain at all."

"Shut up and play the game if you're so good at it!"

"Alright." Caleb continued playing, happy for once that he won an argument.

They proceeded through the temple with no difficulty at all. It was even easier than Caleb had said. They got to the boss's room within 15 minuets and kicked its butt even faster.

"Wow. You really are good at this game!" Cadence couldn't believe what she was saying. She had actually given Caleb a complement. Even though they were best friends, they never got along, and they certainly never gave each other complements. Somehow she felt as if she were some unwritten rule.

"Yeah I know, but it's so easy a 3 year old could do it! It's pathetic!"

"Yeah, you are a 3 year old! Or at least you might as well be for all the brains you have."

"I am not three!"

"You're right, you're two!"

"You're just jealous that I'm better at this than you are!"

"Whatever, the point is that this game is..." He was cut off.

"No it's not! The point is that you are very uncommonly dumb." Cadence couldn't allow Caleb to get too proud, his head was getting too big to fit in the room already. Somehow she had to deflate it.

"Shut up! As I was saying, this game is ga..." He was cut off again but this time it was not Cadence.

"**_SILENCE_**!" A booming voice ordered.

The room dissolved into darkness. Cadence and Caleb found themselves in a dark empty space that resembled outer space. They were sitting on a while cloud like thing.

"...y" Caleb managed to finish his sentence.

**_"How darest thou speak ill of us_**?" The same voice uttered in disgust.

"Who exactly is 'us'? Cadence asked wondering to whom she was talking. Her parents always told her not to talk to strangers. That's why she made sure she got to know everyone who ever spoke to her _completely._

**_"I said SILENCE! Thou art foul tongued and salt not be allowed to disgrace this holy place by contaminating it with your filth!"_**

"But..." cadence tried to defend herself.

**_"Thou hast spoken ill against our beautiful land and shall pay with..." _**

"Excuse me but isn't there supposed to be three of you? I only here one. Why don't you let the others talk for a while ok Hun?" Caleb was not about to let himself be punished and decided to use some trickery. He's not as dumb as we all think he is when it comes to saving his butt.


End file.
